


Jane ----> Join The Sharing

by aftran_942



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftran_942/pseuds/aftran_942
Summary: Roxy needs to ask Jane something important.





	Jane ----> Join The Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago and thought I might as well post it here. Originally posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> This is an AU where, basically, the Yeerks are present on the Alpha kids' version of Earth. Roxy and Dirk, as in canon, live in the future, and thus already know this.

TG: hey 

TG: janey 

GG: Roxy? 

TG: ofc 

TG: ok this is rly impornt 

TG: *important 

TG: so u NEED 2 believe me 

GG: Of course I’ll believe you. 

GG: Why wouldn’t I? 

TG: well since you dont believe me abt my mom or the batterbitch 

TG: *witch 

TG: *nvm bitch works 

GG: Roxy, you’re my best friend. Whatever you have to say, I’ll believe you. 

TG: ok then 

TG: have you ever heard of something called the sharing 

GG: I have. I’m a member. 

GG: What about it? 

TG: oh no 

TG: PLZ tell me u arent a full member 

GG: I am, though! 

GG: It’s great, I don’t see what’s so bad about it. 

TG: fuck 

TG: fuck shit fuck shit fuck fuck FUCK 

TG: gtg


End file.
